Victory and Love
by Milady29
Summary: Matthew Casey is elected as the new alderman. Gabriela Dawson is so happy and proud of him and they have a big celebration and during his first night as an alderman he already earns him a lot of affection and love and during the first day as alderman, love only grows bigger. Dawsey Oneshot
Gabby looked as Matt finally took the phone and tried to read his face. Gosh, his eyes widened but she wondered if that was good or not. She just hoped so bad he would win. As his biggest supporter, she had had his back for all this week, his whole run. But now he was getting the answer and she just wished that he would just say what the results were.

''Wow, well, it's been a hell of a ride.'' He said and she felt so disappointed, suddenly it sounded like he did not win.

He hung up and she wanted to hug him, comfort him but then he suddenly smiled.

''I won!''

She pulled him in her arms, so happy for him.

The other suddenly start to throw and spray their drinks over him and Matt held up his arms as they shouted out his name. Gabby looked so excited, sparkles in her eyes as she was jumping around him, so happy and proud.

As things were finally calming down they smiled at each other and he looked in her eyes.

Gabby was so proud of him and now she almost drowned in his blue eyes. She had tried to keep smiling, but it wasn't hard as she was so happy and proud. Tears burned in her eyes.

She kissed him then and smiled.

''I knew it! I knew it! I am so proud of you!''

''Thanks, for believing in me.'' He said, with the biggest smile she had ever seen on him and his eyes seemingly happy.

He even sniffed then, a bit emotional and she had to put effort in keeping her own tears from flowing down her cheeks.

''Now what?'' He smiled and she smirked a bit as his hair was still dripping from the beer, loving him so much. She kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around her, not even minding all the people that were still around them.

All of them came to congratulate Matt suddenly and they had a few drinks on him then, so happy for him.

Later that night Molly was about hte close up and Matt, Gabby, Kelly and Brett stumbled out to still get some food, as they were hungry. Matt and Gabby had been so nervous for the outcome of the election neither of them had been able how to pull.

Gabby looked Matt was stumbling a bit as he had been drinking a lot to celebrate, but she thought it was sweet and he deserved it, after all, it was normal to celebrate his victory.

They arrived at one of the dinners along the way and Matt starting pushing against the door.

''Matt I think you have to pull.'' She smirked and they stumbled in, Kelly and Brett following them closely.

They ordered the food and sat down by a table by the window.

Suddenly a homeless woman came walking in and the man of the restaurant tried to throw her out.

''I am just really hungry!'' She cried and the other customers all looked at her as well now. Gabby laid her hand on Matt's arm for a second as she saw he wanted to get up but then he suddenly did.

''I will buy you a meal.'' He offered then.

''You don't have to-''

''Do you know if there is any other people that would need a meal?'' Matt asked then.

''I got some friends...in the park.'' The woman said then.

''how many?'' Matt asked as he searched for his wallet, Gabby handing it to him from the table.

''Two.''

''Well, go get them and tell them to come here, I will make sure there is some food on the table for you.'' Matt said and the homeless woman walked away, looking gratefully as Matt walked to the counter to buy some menus for the homeless people.

He looked back at Gabby, not sure if it was a good idea but as she was smiling at him he knew it was good now.

''This is not what I want for my restaurant.'' The man said a bit rude then and Matt frowned.

''I am a paying costumer.'' Matt said then and the man grumbled something under his breath, starting to make the menus then and Matt put them down by a table and soon after the woman walked in again with two more homeless people.

''You are too kind.'' One the women smiled as she sat down.

''Everybody needs to eat.'' Matt said then with a smile, happy he could help.

Suddenly somebody came walking his way, a young boy, holding his phone up.

''Aren't you Matthew Casey? The news came out you are the new alderman.''

''Yes-''

A flash blinded him for a second and the younger man ran away, excited.

''Good, you got my good side.'' Matt said with a smirk as he walked to the table and at the table Gabby shook her head, but she also thought it was a bit adorable. He sat down by the table again and they continued to eat.

''You are already changing the world.''

''Hey, gotta start somewhere.'' He smiled then.

After eating they made their way to another bar, having a few more drinks and walking home then.

He had his arm around Gabby. He loved her so much, just looking at her made her so happy. She was his rock and without him there was nothing she could love more than love him. She had supported him so much and sometimes he wasn't even sure what he did to deserve her.

They finally arrived home and she teased him then.

''Remember the gift I gave you when you signed up to run for alderman?'' She smiled sneaky.

''Oh get inside!'' He laughed as he kissed her again and pushed her inside.

''You smell like beer.'' She smirked. They almost tumbled inside as both of them had celebrated Matt's win well.

''Well, you too.'' He smiled as he kissed her, locked the door behind them.

''You're already changing the world.'' She mumbled then, holding her arms around his neck and smiling so proud. He lifted her up then and kissed her, walking to the showers then, ready to celebrate the win even more, but also to get rid of the beer.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

Gabby woke up, feeling even more tired than before she went to sleep and hungover. She looked beside her, Matt still deep sleep but when she got up he opened his eyes and she walked to the other side of the room, opening to the curtains and Matt moaned loud.

''Don't do that.''

''Well you have important alderman stuff to take care off.'' She teased him.

''I feel so shitty.'' He smirked, curling up again under the covers.

''Yeah, we had quite the celebration.'' She smiled as she slipped in some comfortable clothes and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. He wanted to take another short nap, hoping the hangover would go down just a bit when Gabby yelled from the kitchen.

''Matt, come see this!''

''Don't yell, my head is pounding!'' He yelled as he got up from bed, feeling hung-over but he was still so happy about winning the election. That meant more to him than the stupid hangover and he had the whole today to recover and also realize that he really was an alderman now.

''Matt!'' Gabby chuckled again from the kitchen and he walked to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing over his throbbing head. Their clothes and towels from the night were still spread out over the bedroom floor and smirked as he grabbed some clean boxers from the wardrobe and walked on the kitchen then.

''Hello alderman Casey.'' Gabby smirked as he sat down by the table, beside her and she kissed him.

''Morning, girlfriend of an alderman now but first lady in the future?'' He smiled and he got up to the kitchen to make some coffee.

''Well alderman Casey, you already made the news again this morning.

Matt frowned as he poured the coffee and walked towards her then, leaning over her to look at the article she had been reading on her Ipad.

''Alderman Casey - feeds the homeless - during celebration night.'' He read, squinting and she scrolled down, showing the picture the boy had made of him.

''Well, just being my nice self.'' He smiled and she turned her head around, kissing him again.

''At least they got your good side.'' She chuckled as she put the Ipad to the side and he sat down beside her again.

''Imagine otherwise.'' He smirked over his coffee mug and Gabby just shook her head.

''I am so proud of you.'' She sighed then.

''Thank you so much.'' He said as he kissed her. ''For loving and supporting me.''

''And now what?'' She smiled then.

''And now...there is only one thing I still need to do right...''

She raised one eyebrow and he suddenly walked away, but walked back then and suddenly came back with a box and opened it then, the old ring that she hadn't worn in months and held it out to her as he got down on one knee.

''Gabby I don't know what the future will bring but I do know that I want to share it with you...and who knows, maybe someday I will really make you first lady.'' He smiled and she folded her hands in front of her mouth.

''Yes, yes!'' She smiled then, jolting forward to hug and kiss him but losing his balance, they both tumbled to the floor. Laughing he put the ring around their finger and they kissed.

''Fell on my good side.'' He smirked as they were still on the floor.

''Oh I love you.'' She laughed, kissing him again.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here is a small one-shot of after the episode! Who knows what will happen next week but this was my take on it and I hope that you enjoyed it! Please do let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see my write!**


End file.
